freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Arisa
Arisa is the female Evolution God (originally a female human) and true main antagonist and mastermind who was Samuel Nakaoka and Maki's true original form. She used the villains like Carol and Don Thousand, thus she successfully complete her plan in order to resurrect her. She was the true creator of BEASTs as well the Sin-Evolut Dragons, Four Dimension Dragons and Four Dimension Natures. According to Zarc, Arisa is the angry human who disrupts the natures of Zarc and Ray and punishes two of them by forcibly fuse them with herself into the ultimate Evolution God, thus abandoning her humanity, unawaring that she lures Drakcel as her revenge for destroying her unaltered world. After fusing with Samuel Nakaoka soul by Leona West who used the Ultimate Polymerization into new Samuel Nakaoka (Arisa), however, she does not forgive humanity where Samuel Nakaoka's mind and body was still existed. However, she with her incarnated form and their other half Maki Himekawa were slowly redeemed by a redeemed Parad and Leona though Samuel Nakaoka's memories was tainted by her. As with they were slowly redeemed, Zuzu obtains the ultimate Numberon card that allows restoring to its original state but Samuel Nakaoka (Arisa) did not allow that before his memories was fully recovered only found the shockingly reveals that Samuel Nakaoka the Second is the great-grandson of Acnologia and Lucy Heartfila, inherited from his great-grandmother's hatred of Queen Drakcel after she pressed the Blood of Disciple. As Samuel Nakaoka the Second decide have faith for his friends, Arisa finally decide to help him to summon her. When Samuel Nakaoka and Arisa join forces, his faith and happiness were restored and reveals the true power of Heartfilia's Imperial Rage that his great-grandmother inherited to him. Near in the end of the last season, she along with Samuel Nakaoka and Maki were finally redeemed because Samuel Nakaoka finally saying “Special Time!”. History Early Life Brajira's Betrayal and Evolution God Arisa's Rage Zarc explains how Arisa come to the Original Dimension which is he saw Arisa is about to resurrect herself. During duel of Original Dimension, Arisa became enraged at Zarc and Ray for breaking the balance. The Ultimate Fusion Because of their actions, she easily defeat both Zarc and Ray and fuse them forcibly by using the Ultimate Polymerization to become the ultimate Evolution God. However, she loses her humanity but her true objective is after the one who responsible for destroying her world. Incarnating Samuel Nakaoka and Maki Zarc explains again that Samuel Nakaoka and Maki are Arisa's reincarnated forms which she want them to resurrect herself. Vs. Vector During the battle against Vector as Yuma and Astral were defused from the Dark ZEXAL, the shadowy Arisa appears in the purple mist, asking him to destroy everything. Reginald's Murderous Actions Kumon's Rampage An shadowy Arisa reappears when Samuel Nakaoka used his huge amounts of anger to transforms into HeatBlaze Berserk. She was amused by Samuel Nakaoka used his intense anger. She also tell him to use his hatred to mercilessly kill Kumon in his Lord Baron form and smashes his Spirit Core. SAMUEL SIDE-STORY Arisa first debut appeared as Samuel Nakaoka and Maki Himekawa were almost killed. This cause Samuel Nakaoka and Maki fusing into an incompleted form of Arisa and battle an almost revived Kumon in his Lord Baron form. She later kills Kumon once and for all before turned back into Samuel Nakaoka, unknowingly that his yin half Maki was inside of him. The result the two beings has become complete Samuel Nakaoka. Arisa consumes Samuel Nakaoka While dueling with Zarc in Zuzu's body and traps Yuya and three counterparts, Samuel Nakaoka in Zuzu's body begin to corruption and the shadowy Arisa manages to possess Zuzu-Samuel while screaming in agony. With now become Zuzu-Samuel (Arisa), she activates Monster Trap Control to forcibly controls Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes much to Zarc's shocks and Yuya's surprise that she has now controlled Supreme King Dragons. Zuzu-Samuel draws her blood (her Evolution God's powers in the dub) by using Myusica and Odd-Eyes to Chaos Xyz Summon instead of normal Xyz Summon in order to create Myusica the Chaos Melodious Fantasy of Blazingrage. Zarc become horrified at Myusica's evil appearance and saw Zuzu-Samuel's dark aura, which is he remembers that she is the one who fuse he and Ray on herself. In the time by Samuel Nakaoka, she used her last effect to destroy herself on both her and Zarc which the duel is a DRAW. After the Duel, Zuzu-Samuel used the Ultimate Polymerization to attempt to fuse Zarc and Ray, but in her mind, Samuel Nakaoka fight back towards her. Samuel Nakaoka tries to close the door, but Arisa pushes back before they struggle each others. Afterwards, Zarc and Arisa are forced back into their reincarnated forms. Samuel Nakaoka's Last Reach As with Parad were beaten violently, Samuel Nakaoka is about to become Arisa with the everyone were horribly at Samuel Nakaoka the Second become. Before becoming Arisa, Zebra used Sound Claw to revert back to normal. Arisa Finally Appears As Kumon and the others finds and fight against an fully corrupted Samuel Nakaoka, she told Kumon and the others that Arisa vs. Zarc and Ray Arisa-Samuel head down to Zarc and Ray who joined forces to stop Arisa's rampages. Zarc asks Arisa that she sealed him and Ray, causing them to become distorted versions of themselves as Arisa blame them for fighting from the dimension in actions. Arisa-Samuel vs. Reginald As Arisa-Samuel merges with Zarc and Ray once again and metamorphose into a cocoon, a vengeful Reginald arrived at Ultimate Evolution God cocoon and attempt to kill him and her for destroying his Spirit Core. He was stopped by Arisa who using fusion of Samuel Nakaoka and Zuzu's body which she dueled him as an extremely enraged Reginald Barian Battlemorph into his Barian alter-ego Nash. Arisa mocks him that how is his flawed power which Reginald was now enrages even greater to tries to summon Abyss Supra Splash by using Spell Card: Chaos Instant Summon, but she activates the Trap Sin-Control Trap to steal Abyss Supra Splash and Special Summon an corrupted version of Chaos Number 73. Reginald increasingly enrages at Arisa who using the Numbers as tools and he forces to used Silent Honor DARK to tries to destroy the corrupted Number, but Arisa used Sangre Splash's effect to negate Honor DARK's attack if he does not have any Overlay Units. Reginald used the Quick-Play Spell Card: Continue Attack to attack again on Sangre Splash with Honor DARK before Arisa used the Trap Card: Supreme Violent Slash to Special Summon a corrupted Supreme King Z-ARC and strike down Silent Honor DARK though he wasn't destroyed thanks to Continue Attack. When an enraged Reginald summons CXyz Barian Hope by using seven Chaos Number 10X (but cost to become Rank 5) before Peter and the others arrived, Arisa tells him that Rio rejects him as a brother because of his Barian pride as Reginald angrily told her that Rio is never rejects him. Arisa mocks Reginald that he was a sore loser than Yuma (only confused and surprises), making him more enraged. Before Reginald draw a card, Arisa shots Rio on her chest much to Reginald and the others' shocks in horror. Infuriated at Arisa's dirty tricks, Reginald destroys his own Barian necklace and used Instant Rank-Up-Magic Destroyed Barian to Rank-Up twice into Number C101: Silent Honor DARK Sins. Arisa became gratefully amused by Reginald's fury and he used DARK Sins' all Overlay Units to destroy many monsters, but Sangre Splash used his second effect to negate his effect and forcibly end his turn. She activates the Spell Card: Card of Annihilation to force Reginald to discard 10 top cards on his Deck and allows her to draw 10 cards. She laughs that she drew a card that can destroy Honor DARK Sins which she used the Spell Card: Fourth of Evolutionary Force to Special Summon Z-ARC and Re-Birth Myusica then Tribute them to summon Sin-Evolut Dragon Embyra because only requires sacrifice two Pendulum monsters like Odd-Eyes. She used Embrya's effect to gain 500 ATK for Extra Deck monsters on Reginald's Graveyard which he has nine of them that DARK Sins used up his Overlay Units and she has now 7300 ATK. She used her second effect to become Equip Card to equip Sangre Splash and he has 10100 ATK points, making Reginald and the others shocks. As he attacks DARK Sins, he used the Trap Card: Hundred Overload to gain DARK Sins' ATK equal to Sangre Splash's ATK and cannot be destroyed temporarily which DARK Sins seemingly destroys Sangre Splash. However, Arisa laughs at Reginald that Sangre Splash wasn't destroyed by Embyra's third effect which she protects him from DARK Sins' attack and Arisa announces to use her final effect to make Sangre Splash attack again much to Reginald's horror in fear. Fearing that he cannot defeat the Evolution God, Reginald begging her to apologize Nagisa for his ruthless actions only her apology was no longer avails to do so and Sangre Splash delivers the final blow on Reginald with raging flames of destruction. Resurrection of Ultimate Evolution God Due to Reginald's horrific destruction by Arisa's dirty work, she drawns Reginald's blood to resurrects her when she enter the cocoon. Peter and the others saw the cocoon emerges which Kurama comments that Arisa has returned from her seal. Arisa vs. Samuel Nakaoka's Friends Due to large amounts of the all worlds were destroyed and everyone else were killed by Arisa, Arisa vs Kumon: The Death Battle Samuel Nakaoka vs. Arisa Samuel Nakaoka's Real Reason As for Zuzu finally defeat the corrupted Zarc, Ray and Maki, Arisa tries to use the Trap Card "Sin Over" to make automatically lose her duel, but she was punched by the summoned Evolution God S-AMUEL. Arisa's "Defeats" As Samuel Nakaoka the Second summoned Evolution God S-AMUEL, he holds Arisa tightly in order to destroy both of them by telling Zuzu to do it much to her shocks. Despite hestitation, Zuzu summons Infinity Number: Evolution God M-AKI, Infinity Number: Supreme King Z-ARC and Infinity Number EX: Supreme Queen, Я-AY by using Legacy Myusica to decrease their ATK points, making total of zero. Arisa warns her incarnated form that she and him will be perished into nothingness as Samuel Nakaoka/Evolution God order her to destroy both Evolution Gods. Unwillingly to Samuel Nakaoka's orders, Zuzu used three Nobles' combined powers to Myusica thanks to Legacy Myusica's second effect to blast her along with her incarnated form, thus, Arisa was finally defeated by combined efforts of three Nobles. Her defeat that cause Samuel Nakaoka need to destroys Arisa's Spirit Core where she and Samuel will be no longer their existence. However, against Samuel Nakaoka's judgement, Leona used Ultimate Polymerization on Samuel Nakaoka and Arisa to fuse and seals she and Samuel Nakaoka into one. This reason that Leona doesn't want to erase Arisa and he wanting her to be as a friend. Samuel Nakaoka's Decision Dismay about changing back into original state where the Rider War event is happening, Samuel Nakaoka the Second who being fused with Arisa does not want them to change back because he wants to stay and make peace with Main World and Anime World. Peter warned him that his original incarnated form is the enemy as well Samuel Nakaoka's former friends and tries to explain in order to understand. However, Samuel Nakaoka tries to tell them to forget the change back into the original state and stays in peacefully only Zuzu intercept his words. As the Numberon Beasts and the three Nobles combined into Numberon Card contains the ultimate card that allows changing or rewrite the future. Zuzu told Samuel Nakaoka that she used the ultimate card to permanently rewrite and restores the Rider War much to Samuel Nakaoka's shocks in horror. She also tells him that he and Arisa were responsible cause erasing the Rider War because Tsukasa realize it was a test, but Samuel Nakaoka does not accept her to use the ultimate card and he told her about saving Tsukasa from starting the Rider War. Zuzu, angrily told Samuel Nakaoka because he was no longer her and everyone's friend before Samuel Nakaoka decides to go in one-on-one duel. Zuzu accepted, but she warns Samuel Nakaoka that she going to use his deck in order to defeat him. Zuzu also tell him that if he loses the duel, she will erase him and Arisa as punishment though he agrees the deal. Zuzu tell him that if he used his newly powerful deck was ready, she will accept the duel. In the next day, Yuya, however, warns Samuel Nakaoka that she was inherited with his dueling skill perfectly because of LINKED Swap. Declan told Samuel Nakaoka about his original identity if she wants to control him again which she is going to destroy him. Yuya ask Samuel Nakaoka to learn how to conquer his anger. Arisa-Samuel's Rampage on Reginald When Reginald (Nash) tries to kill Kumon and Tsumiki who were badly injured, Samuel Nakaoka's anger much to his other half's shocks causes to become Arisa-Samuel and fight violently. Samuel Nakaoka has gone berserk just like the previous brutal fight against Reginald (Nash) and thrashes Reginald, causing gravely injures him despite Kumon and Tsumiki tries to stop him. As an rampaging Arisa-Samuel Nakaoka tries to kill Reginald who wanting to his revenge for killing Nagisa by struggles him, his memories begin to recover. This cause Arisa-Samuel Nakaoka unwillingly let Reginald go from struggling. Arisa-Samuel vs. Reginald (Nash) Arisa's Not-Quite Redemption The Shocking Truth of Samuel When Acnologia appears beside with Samuel Nakaoka and his friends by striking Queen Drakcel who possessed Nagisa's body, Acnologia reveals them that he is Samuel Nakaoka (Arisa)'s great-grandfather which they became shocked. Acnologia told his descendant about the truth of he and Queen Drakcel. He then revealed to Samuel Nakaoka that Drakcel coldly tortures Lucy Heartfila by pressing the Blood of Disciple. He told Samuel Nakaoka that his hatred to Reginald and Kumon is the same hatred that Lucy was consumed by her imperial anger which she tries to kill Drakcel which she inherit her descendant. Samuel Nakaoka became stunned in horror that his imperial hatred was inherited by his great-grandmother; Lucy Heartfila, the member of Fairy Guild that he first met to be a friend before his past is revealed. Samuel Nakaoka (Arisa) tearfully hugged his great-grandmother and Acnologia manage to calm him down. Samuel Nakaoka asked his ancestors why did they hide their secrets which an saddened Acnologia told him about Drakcel's lethal warning: To destroys all dragons as a hostage of Lucy Heartfila that if he tells everyone that Lucy was pregnant, Drakcel will destroy Igneel and the others in order to become more powerful. In order to prevent Drakcel, Acnologia hunt Igneel and the dragons in order to save them by sending to Spiritual World much as Samuel and Natsu's surprise. Samuel Nakaoka became confused and asked Lucy about why did she met her descendant from the first place. Asiga's True Identity The Final Battle: Samuel Nakaoka and Arisa Samuel Nakaoka and Arisa Join Forces In the middle of the duel against Drakcel, Arisa become confused at Samuel Nakaoka the Second about their blames. Samuel Nakaoka and Arisa vs. Zuzu Samuel Nakaoka see Zuzu in order to challenge her to the final duel. True Final Battle in the Past Arisa Finally Redemption The Last Journey Samuel Nakaoka and Arisa set off the journey who need to find the place that she and Samuel Nakaoka redeems their kindness. Samuel Nakaoka give his friends to the apology paper message to go to his final journey which greatly angers Saya for stealing food supply and her sword. Samuel Nakaoka's last words to his friends "Sayonara, All of the Worlds!" and runs off in order to prevent his friends from finding him. Samuel Nakaoka the Second will now say "Special Time!" in the final time. Movie War FINAL Arisa reappeared when Samuel Nakaoka was revived by Sacred Dragon BEAST, Sakuyaryuki and explains that the sacred dragon revive living beings even their alternate reality instantly as Keizar Mandy become shocked at Samuel Nakaoka was revived. Trivia Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Riders